


pink lips and cigarettes

by namananas



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: American High School AU, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, MILFs, a lil cliche never hurt anyone, bad boy!jeno, fluff in the future (?), fuckboy!jaemin, hyuckrenmin r bffs, jaemin centric, mostly angst, rated teen because renjun cusses A Lot, side markhyuck, soundcloud rapper! mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namananas/pseuds/namananas
Summary: if there was one thing that jaemin knew for sure, it was this; jeno lee was going to be the death of him.not in a cute way. no, jeno was going to make him tear all of his hair out if they even shared eye contact for more than a second.alternatively:in which fuckboy!jaemin and bad boy!jeno share a bitter hatred for one another.





	pink lips and cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> alright so!! i found this old thing sitting in my docs and it wasn’t too bad so i thought i’d post it. i wrote this a while back, hence why it’s taking place in the spring. this wasn’t beta read so i’m sorry if there are any mistakes D:

spring break was over. no more all nighters watching some dramas that the television companies constantly played. no more late car rides to the city with friends. nope, it was officially time for school to start back up again.

and renjun huang’s shouting isn’t necessarily something you want to wake up to on the first day back.

“jaemin, wake up, you moron.” renjun shook him out of his sleep, causing him to flinch and shout out.

“how the hell did you get into my room?” eyes wide open, he pulled his comforter up to his neck as if renjun didn’t already know that he slept naked.

jaemin’s eyes darted to the alarm clock sitting on his bedside table. he squinted his eyes, reading the time. 7:00. school didn’t start until 7:30.

renjun rolled his eyes. “oh please, now you have some shame? don’t act like you don’t walk around the locker room completely exposed.” jaemin’s cheeks turned a bright red over that, causing the older male to snicker.

“your mom let me in.” the smile on renjun’s face was enough to make jaemin groan and hide his face in his pillow.

“stop trying to bang my mom, dude,” jaemin said, his voice coming out muffled.

renjun scoffed. jaemin could hear him moving around his room, but he didn’t remove his face from his pillow.

“so you can tell donghyuck that you want to smash his mom and become his step dad or whatever, but i can’t even mention your mom with a smile on my face?” 

jaemin lifted his head from the pillow. “precisely. now get out, i have to change.”

renjun rolled his eyes, but obeyed. “make sure that you actually do your hair, it looks like a mess,” he commented as he left the room.

he poked his head back in for a few seconds. “maybe i’ll go flirt with your mom while i’m at it,” he winked, only to be hit by a pillow that jaemin had thrown at him.

* * *

fifteen minutes later, jaemin ran down the stairs. he thought he looked decent enough, it’s not like he even had to try hard to impress. he did brush his hair though, renjun had been right.

he frowned once he entered the kitchen. he could hear renjun’s laugh, the one he does when he’s trying to be attractive. he rolled his eyes.

renjun was sitting at the counter, while jaemin’s mother was in the middle of making coffee.

jaemin cleared his throat. “good morning,” he announced, making himself known. renjun turned around with a knowing smirk, only to earn a glare in return. 

he grabbed a coffee mug before he sat on the countertop nearest to his mom. she smiled at him, trying to ruffle his hair before he moved back with a groan.

“so, uh, what were you two talking about before i got here?” jaemin asked, examining his mug for any stains before his mom poured in some coffee for him.

his mom giggled as she placed the coffee pot down. “oh, nothing. i was just telling renjun how you’re still a mama's boy who needs me to make your coffee everyday,” she teased her son, touching his cheek.

jaemin groaned, his cheeks heating up as he tilted his head back. “i’m not a mama's boy! i just don’t have enough time in the morning to make it myself,” he pouted.

“there’s nothing wrong with being a mama's boy. if you were my mom, ms. na, i would definitely be a mama's boy too,” renjun commented, a grin on his face as he winked in the younger’s direction.

jaemin glared at him. “anyways, did dad leave already?” he honestly didn’t care if his dad had left or not. he just wanted to remind renjun that his mom was married. and twenty years older than them. for the twentieth time in a week.

when his mother opened her mouth to reply, he cut her off. “no time to chat, we have to go meet donghyuck before school starts or he’ll have an attitude all day.” 

jaemin chugged his coffee down as if it was water before hopping off of the counter. he planted a kiss on his mom’s head before heading towards the door. when he noticed renjun wasn’t following, he rolled his eyes before calling out, “i will literally make you walk to school.”

renjun came bounding out of the kitchen like a puppy. “wait, please don’t leave me again like last year.”

unlocking his car, jaemin playfully rolled his eyes at him. “hurry up and get a license, i’m tired of having to see you so much outside of the regular school hours,” he teased as he opened his car door.

huffing, the elder got into the passenger seat and buckled up. “you _ know _ that the last time i tried to drive, i crashed,” he grumbled, rolling down the window only to have jaemin roll it back up.

“oh yeah. so not only are you short, but you also can’t drive _ and _ you’re stupid? pick a struggle,” jaemin remarked as he started the car.

renjun scowled, glaring outside of the window like an upset toddler. “you’re lucky you’re driving right now,” he commented. “because i would have already strangled you if you weren’t.”

* * *

donghyuck was already standing by jaemin’s locker, scrolling on some new app he was bound to get tired of by the end of this week.

he glanced up when he heard footsteps approaching, a wide grin breaking out on his face. “well, you two took forever. what’s the excuse this time?”

renjun blew a strand of hair out of his face, laughing at his own comment before he even said it. “wittle nana needed his mommy to make his coffee for him.” renjun leaned against the lockers next to donghyuck, smirking proudly when he saw the glare he received from jaemin.

jaemin dismissively waved his hand at donghyuck, opening his locker once he moved. “she makes good coffee, okay?” he lightly defended himself as he shoved his government textbook into the locker.

“i wonder what else she’s good at,” renjun snickered, earning a howl of laughter from donghyuck. 

jaemin stared at the two emotionlessly as he waited for the laughter to die down. “women are _ not _ sex objects, renjun!” he exclaimed loudly, grinning when the girls in the hallway started whispering amongst themselves and shooting glares at the eldest in the group.

rolling his eyes as his cheeks flushed, renjun scowled. “i know _ you _aren’t about to preach to us, mr. i-fuck-anyone-who-looks-at-me,” he air quoted.

as soon as the words left his mouth, a group of girls walked by them, giggling. jaemin grinned widely at them, nodding his head towards them as renjun rolled his eyes once more.

“see! you just proved my point.”

“it’s not my fault that i’m attractive and people just naturally feel drawn to me,” jaemin smirked at him.

“no, it’s just your fault that you’re a whore!”

“wow! first, you say women are sex objects, and _ now _ you’re _ slut shaming? _ renjun huang, i expected better.”

“you bast-”

donghyuck chuckled, eyes flitting back and forth between them. “hey, now. let’s be fair here. he hasn’t had sex with _ everyone _. he hasn’t slept with you yet!” he teased before his eyes widened. “or is there something you two aren’t telling me?”

playfully pouting, jaemin pulled renjun closer to him. “not yet. but one day, i hope,” he joked as he puckered his lips at the eldest.

“bitch, i’ll kill you!” renjun huffed, trying to pull away.

the hallways had reduced down to low murmurs now, causing renjun to sheepishly rub the back of his neck. “uh, i didn’t actually mean it...” he trailed off, assuming that the hallways quieted down because of his empty threat.

jaemin laughed in his locker, his laugh coming out as a loud echo because of the metal. “nice going.”

donghyuck’s eyes scanned the hallways, realizing that it wasn’t renjun’s threat that made the hallways lose its energy. “woah, no way!” he whisper yelled to his friends, eyes landing on a person near the beginning of the hallway.

“what?” jaemin peeked his head out of his locker, immediately regretting it once he saw who was there.

“dude, i thought jeno was supposed to leave during the break?” renjun questioned no one in particular, tilting his head to the right slightly as he stared at him.

ah, jeno lee. look up _ bad boy _ in the dictionary, and you’ll see him. with his ripped black jeans, motorcycle, and jet black hair, he looked as if he was straight out of a mediocre romcom.

there were rumors flying around that he wasn’t going to be back at school once break had ended. some people said it was because he was going to drop out, while other people said it was because he joined a gang that was a little outside of their town.

while both options may have seemed terrible to other people, jaemin hoped for either of them to be true.

after all, jaemin _ despised _him. he hated how he waltzed around the school, choosing to show up when he wanted and not when he needed to. he hated how brooding he was and how he never participated in classes. he hated that whenever he spoke, he always sounded bored or had something snarky to say. he hated that stupid motorcycle that he could hear from ten blocks away. 

most importantly, he hated the fact that he was constantly on his mind — the events of the summer of freshman year never seemed to leave him alone.

he slammed his locker shut, trying to distract himself from those thoughts. he dealt with it enough when he was alone, he didn’t need to deal with them right now.

snickering loudly, renjun noticed the other male jeno had walked in with. “what the hell? since when does he hang out with_ mark lee _?” he asked in between fits of laughter.

“hey, what’s wrong with mark lee?”

“he’s a _ soundcloud _ rapper, hyuck. what _ isn’t _wrong with him?”

donghyuck huffed, rolling his eyes. “he isn’t that bad of a rapper, you know,” he weakly defended him under his breath, taking an interest in the floor rather than his friends.

if renjun had heard, he didn’t say anything about it. instead, he turned his attention to jaemin, who he thought had been too quiet for too long now. “hey, you good?” for once, his tone wasn’t mocking or playful. it was full of concern.

anyone with eyes could tell that jaemin had some sort of problem with jeno. 

renjun may be an asshole, but he knows when to check up on his best friend.

the youngest didn’t reply, choosing to nod his head with a tight lipped smile. 

renjun squinted at him, knowing that he was trying to avoid answering. before he could even open his mouth, donghyuck spoke up.

“he’s starstruck right now,” he teased. “we all feel the tension between you two, you know.”

this hit a nerve with jaemin. hepursed his lips and adjusted his bag on his shoulders as his cheeks turned red with frustration. “you wanna know what i think about jeno lee?”

although it was a question, he wasn’t expecting an answer. “i think he’s an insensitive, worthless, conniving little bastard whose head is _ so _far up his own ass that he can’t even hear anyone but himself.”

“uh, jaemin—”

“i’m not finished! he walks around like everyone on this planet owes him something. he has such a big ego, it’s a surprise that anyone can even stand him. he is the worst person i have ever had the unfortunate chance to meet. jeno lee is the spawn of satan.” jaemin finished, red cheeks starting to cool down. he felt as if he got a huge weight lifted off his back.

the entire hallway went silent, and jaemin could only hear his own heavy breathing. donghyuck was hiding his face in his hands, while renjun seemed to be discreetly pointing to something behind him.

jaemin turned around slowly, grimacing when he came face to face with (in his own words) the spawn of satan.

“jaemin,” jeno started, an unreadable expression on his face. “i never thought you’d be the one to hold grudges,” he remarked. he sounded bored.

and that only served to make jaemin more upset.

_ screw him! _ jaemin thought. _ who does he think he is? he’s walking around here with black jeans and boots on as if it’s winter time. thank god he isn’t in that stupid leather jacket this time. it’s spring! fuck anyone who wears boots in the spring time. _

jaemin cleared his throat before beginning. “and i never thought _ you’d _ be the one to actually-”

unfortunately, he got cut off by renjun grabbing one of his arms. he shot a glare towards him, but was met by one about ten times worse. 

“class is about to start soon, we should go,” the oldest mumbled, pulling him with strength that jaemin didn’t even think was possible from someone his size. 

donghyuck got the memo and followed the two of them, but jaemin caught him apologetically waving back to them.

“hyuck! don’t fraternize with the enemy!” Jaemin pouted. he knew he sounded like a child, but his whole day was just ruined from the mere sight of him.

glancing back to see jeno still by his locker with mark, he frowned deeply.

if there was one thing that jaemin knew for sure, it was this; jeno lee was going to be the death of him. 

not in a cute way. no, jeno was going to make him tear all of his hair out if they even shared eye contact for more than a second.

“so, are you going to explain what the hell that was about back there?” renjun questioned as soon as they were far enough from the scene to not be heard.

donghyuck nodded, a serious expression on his face. “i’ve never seen you like that before. i know that you hate him, but i really don’t understand why.”

jaemin finally tugged his arm away from renjun, rubbing the area he had gripped. “first of all, why did you hold on so hard? i’m sensitive,” he frowned, looking at his arm to see if it would bruise.

he noticed the eyerolls he received, but didn’t comment on it. “second of all,” he started with a deep sigh. he ran a hand through his hair. “can we just not talk about him right now?”

he was met with two silent but unapproving faces. he groaned, throwing his head back. “i will tell you guys eventually, alright? but right now, i just want to forget he even exists,” jaemin muttered as he began to walk to his first period of the day.

“fine. but i hope you’re aware that you can’t run away from your problems forever,” renjun scolded him as they walked into the open classroom.

donghyuck chuckled, taking a seat in the back of the classroom. “you sound like his mother.” 

“i guess i’ve been spending too much time with her,” renjun joked with a playful wink.

“i hope you die alone,” jaemin shot back, but he couldn’t help a smile from forming on his lips. he was starting to feel the good mood he was in earlier come back.

that is, until he noticed who else was in this class with him. block schedule was the worst thing to ever be invented. if it wasn’t for the godforsaken thing, jaemin could have spent the rest of the year without being in a class with him.

jeno walked in, airpods in both of his ears as he took a seat that was way to close to jaemin’s liking.

“jeno’s actually in class today? that’s weird,” a student next to him whispered to his friend.

“did you hear about what happened between jaemin and him in the halls?” he heard a girl gossip to her friend, only for her to shut up as soon as she noticed him staring at her.

yep, it was definitely going to be a long school year.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments i am desperate for praise and approval ^_^ update schedule is currently unknown, as i will probably try to focus on best man more but stay tuned!


End file.
